


Lies of Omission

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “How long is Gibbs going to be mad at me?”





	Lies of Omission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 629 "honesty"

“This is the third case in a row I’m stuck on paperwork duty,” grumbled Torres. “How long is Gibbs going to be mad at me?”

McGee shrugged. “You scared him pretty good.”

“I _scared_ him?” Torres repeated, incredulous.

“You also lied to him,” pointed out McGee. “That’s the part you’re getting punished for.”

“I didn’t!”

“You had a serious injury, which you kept from your partner.”

“It was just a sprain,” Torres protested.

“You didn’t know that,” said McGee. 

Torres sighed. “So how long is this punishment going to last?”

Gibbs swept into the bullpen, “Until you learn some honesty.” 

THE END


End file.
